Daerraphere
Daerraphere (meaning "our blessed home" in elven) is the first planet of the Daerraphere System, and one of it's five terrestrial worlds. Homeworld of many diverse species, such as the elves, dwarves, and humans, Daerraphere is one of the latest planets to develop space travel, nearly 200 year behind the Eryphians and over 700 years behind the Aurorans. Daerraphere is currently the capital world of the Daerraphere Allied Space Command. Daerraphere is, despite having a late space age, one of the oldest planets in the Psaella Ring. Unlike many other planets, Daerraphere does not have a single capital city. Instead, it has many different nations that serve under a single banner. Description Geology Daerraphere has a molten iron/nickle core with a thick, rocky mantle. It's crust is mainly made up large rocky plates covered in soil and flora, such as trees. These tectonic plates shift and slide over the years, causing earthquakes, ocean storms, and even forming mountains and ravines. The surface of Daerraphere is very diverse, and many of those who visit it are amazed by the biomes they experience. Daerraphere has the most oceans out of any planet in it's solar system, with roughly 70% to 80% of the planet's surface covered with water. It's largest continent is Cerenvia, which is made up of several nations. It is also the most densely populated land mass on Daerraphere. Much of the landmass besides this are small islands. There are other continents, however, though they are all mainly bunched up in one area. Climate While it is the first planet from it's sun, Daerraphere is at what is called the "perfect distance" from it. There are four seasons on the planet, all taking effect during the different stages during the planet's cycle around the sun. Commonly referred to as Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter, each season lasts for about 3 months. Spring is very rainy in most places, and marks the start of longer days and shorter nights. Summer is hot and dry in most places, though this is not always the case. During the summer, the days are at their longest. Autumn is quite cool, and is a sort of transition into winter. During the Autumn, most plants begin to die and some lifeforms go into hibernation. Winter is notorious for it's freezing temperatures in most places. Snow falls commonly and the days are a their shortest. However, the weather changes depending on where you are. Most places near the equator are either hot and dry, or hot and tropical, while places in the north and south poles are frigid. Tropical storms, tornadoes, and other such "super storms" are also common, given the right circumstances. During these events, people tend to go to extreme lengths to survive, sheltering themselves for extended periods of time, or even leaving the location of the storm. Natural Satellites * Daerraphere's Moon (Daeres) History It is uncertain when Daerraphere was formed, though it is much older than any planet in the Psaella Ring. The oldest recorded evidence of intelligent life on the planet is often debated, as religion claims that supernatural beings formed from magic created Daerraphere and it's beings. On the other hand, more recent beliefs are that the world was formed naturally. However, both of these ideas are equally credible, as magic is a part of everyday life for Daerrapherians. Before the creation of the BGE-AGE (Before-After Golden Age) date system, people used another system known as the BGY-AGY (Before-After Gods' Year). Some of the oldest records of advanced lifeforms on Daerraphere are mentioned in ancient fey scriptures that depict great beings known as the Old Gods sacrificing themselves to create life on in the universe. This is believed to have happened somewhere around or before 80,000 BGY. During an era known as the Great Journeys, the races of Daerraphere began exploring their world. This began happening in the year 0 BGY, also known as Gods' Year. During this span of time, many races encountered each other for the first time, and others began to understand familiar races. For thousands of years, the people of Daerraphere lived in what is called the Age of Brotherhood. During this era, people lived closely together. Because of this many races became allies, now with a complete understanding of one another. However, this also caused bigoted individuals to gain power over the common folk. In what would have been called the year 18,032 AGY, a group of Cerenvian adventurers came across plasma technology hidden mysteriously in the forgotten chambers of an illithid colony. Finally, in 18,036 AGY (now known as 4 AGE) after several years of research, these findings very quickly launched the people of Daerraphere into a Space Age. Over the next two-thousand years, the people of Daerraphere began exploring the universe, progressing faster than almost any other space-faring species. Colonizing countless planetoids and making allies across the universe, the Daerrapherians soon entered an era known today as the Era of Paragon. This era's end point has not yet been determined. Inhabitants Intelligent Species Main article: Intelligent Species of Daerraphere * Humans * Elves ** High Elves ** Wood Elves ** Dark Elves (Drow) ** Sun Elves ** Snow Elves * Dwarves ** Mountain Dwarves ** Hill Dwarves * Halflings ** Stout Halflings ** Lightfoot Halflings * Dragonborns * Half-Elfs * Gnomes ** Rock Gnome ** Forest Gnome * Orcs ** Orcash (Common Orc) * Half-Orcs * Amnians * Tieflings * Ulkers * Illithids Fauna Main article: Fauna of Daerraphere Flora Main article: Flora of Species Economy Though it was once based around it's resources, Daerraphere's global economy is currently based very highly off of technology and chemical mixtures. Major exports include: * Iron * Adamantine * Silver * Gold * Platinum * Copper * Electrum * Foodstuffs * Medicine * Spacecraft Technology * Firearm Technology * Basic Technology * Chemicals Major imports include: * Plasma Engines * Plasma Energy * Hyperdrive Cores * Cathium * Plasteel * Medicine Trivia * Daerraphere is widely known as a very diverse planet, since most other species in the galaxy live very monotonous lifestyles, whereas Daerrapherians experience different cultures and lifestyles every day due to their melting pot society. * Daerraphere is highly magical compared to most planets. Alien scholars claim that Daerrapherians could potentially be driven by magic, almost unknowingly. Category:Planetoids Category:Planets Category:Terrestrial Planets